


The Missing Piece

by ShellytheShark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hanamaki Has a Crush, Happy Ending, Iwa-Chan Is Hella Smooth, Light Angst, M/M, Makki and Mattsun Are the Stars of this Oneshot, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tries to Steal the Spotlight and Fails, Really Light Angst Because Mattsun Gets the Job Done, These Boys are Underappreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellytheShark/pseuds/ShellytheShark
Summary: How could Hanamaki forget his (not) boyfriend's birthday present? Well, he did. Hopefully the present he comes up with will be the best one he ever could have.





	The Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyreForSyren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyreForSyren/gifts).



> My first ever fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy!

Hanamaki was suffering. Matsukawa’s birthday was in a week, and it had completely slipped his mind until that moment. He needed to get a gift, but, knowing Iwaizumi and Oikawa, they had probably already had their gag gifts as well as their good genuine gifts planned for months, and they weren’t going to help Hanamaki find his.

The boys always held competitions for their birthdays to mix things up and keep them extra fun. Everyone got the birthday boy both a gag gift and a heartfelt one, and Hanamaki had a winning streak to keep. There was no way he was letting Oikawa steal his crown from him.

_Over my dead body._

Which left him with a week to find two perfect gifts for Matsukawa. However, he was determined. Not only was he going to win the competition, he was going to top his previous years’ gifts to Matsukawa. That just left him with one problem.

Correction: two problems.

The actual birthday presents.

 

* * *

 

“Oikawa, _please_?” whined Hanamaki as he followed behind the much taller boy. When Oikawa didn’t respond, he prompted him again, “I just want to know. Won’t you just tell me? It’s not like I’m going to copy you or steal your idea, I just want to avoid the possibility of us getting him the same thing.”

“Yeah, right,” came the sharp retort along with a snort as Oikawa continued, “It’s not my fault that you forgot your boyfriend’s birthday was coming up.”

Hanamaki could practically feel the tips of his ears heating up.

“He’s not my boyfriend, Oikawa. You know that.” It was that very moment that Hanamaki seriously considered plotting Oikawa’s death. However, his fear of Iwaizumi’s wrath was far greater than his momentary annoyance with Oikawa.

“Mhm.”

Oikawa’s reply was short, but knowing. Hanamaki couldn’t stand it when Oikawa got that look, as if he could see straight through him. Because he knew Oikawa could—and did.

Oikawa was very well aware of the major crush that Hanamaki was harboring on Matsukawa. Scratch that. _Everyone_ knew about Hanamaki’s feelings towards his best friend.

Well, everyone except for Matsukawa. Or, he hoped that Matsukawa was in the dark about his secret. If he wasn’t, Hanamaki was safe from embarrassment, but if he actually _did_ know, then that meant that Matsukawa didn’t have feelings towards him. Even worse, he didn’t let Hanamaki know. As awful as it would be, Hanamaki would prefer to know what Matsukawa’s feelings were than have Matsukawa allow him to hold onto a false sense of hope.

But that was probably precisely why Matsukawa wouldn’t have said anything if he knew. He must value their friendship.

Hopefully, he was just oblivious and wasn’t aware of Hanamaki’s glaringly obvious feelings towards him.

Hopefully.

“Hellooo… Earth to Makki. Are you even listening to me?”

Hannamaki finally registered that Oikawa was talking to him.

Oikawa rolled his eyes at the “huh?” that fell from Hanamaki’s lips and went back to what he had been saying.

“Well, if you had been _listening_ , then you would know that my gifts for Mattsun are _way_ better than any of your presents from the previous years, so you better start preparing to lose the competition,” he said while pulling at the skin under his eye and sticking out his tongue—his signature look.

How Iwaizumi put up with him, he would never know.

Hanamaki rolled his eyes and pushed at Oikawa’s shoulder in retaliation so that he stumbled while they walked.

“IWA-CHAN!” came the nearly immediate high-pitched whine, “Makki is being mean to me!”

It had just so happened that Iwaizumi had spotted them and had begun to make his way over to meet them when Hanamaki had shoved Oikawa.

“You probably deserved it,” was Iwaizumi’s monotonous reply, earning a gasp from Oikawa.

“Mean Iwa-chan!” He exclaimed, crossing his arms and turning away from Iwaizumi in a pout.

Hanamaki couldn’t help but laugh and pat Oikawa’s shoulder, not missing the way that Oikawa’s eyes shone with the smile he was currently concealing as a pout.

Deciding to rile the both of them up, Hanamaki spoke again. “You two are so hopelessly in love. It’s disgusting.”

Prompted by Hanamaki’s snide remark, Oikawa draped himself over Hanamaki’s shoulders.

“You’re just jealous of me and Iwa-chan,” he said, blowing a kiss at Iwaizumi, who rolled his eyes, the corners of his mouth tilting up into a small smile.

“Shittykawa, leave him alone.”

“Only if you let me kiss you,” came the reply as Oikawa batted his eyes at Iwaizumi, his mouth in the form of a small pout.

“Did I ever say you couldn’t?”

Hanamaki laughed and pushed Oikawa towards Iwaizumi. “Go and kiss your boyfriend, just leave me alone.”

He heard a muffled “no promises” from Oikawa before the two of them became lost in their own world.

 

* * *

 

Today was the day. It was Matsukawa’s birthday, and Hanamaki was ready to take the win. Or, he hoped. He hoped more than anything that Matsukawa would like his gift; he didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t.

Everything would hinge on that moment.

Okay, maybe that was a stretch, but it did little to help with easing Hanamaki’s nerves as he headed towards the restaurant that Matsukawa had picked for his birthday so that the four of them could celebrate.

When he got there, he couldn’t bring himself to step into the restaurant. Instead, he stared, trying to will his feet to move and knowing that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were likely already inside, as Iwaizumi hated being late and Oikawa was never away from him.

Taking a deep breath, Hanamaki finally willed himself to step into the restaurant, feeling his nerves calm slightly at the familiar din of their favorite restaurant and the music that was always present in the background.

Spotting the other three at their usual spot, he headed over and sat down next to Matsukawa, setting his two carefully wrapped gifts down on the table.

“Now that Hanamaki is finally here, you can open your presents,” said Oikawa as he pushed his two gifts over towards Matsukawa.

Laughing, Matsukawa took them and looked at Oikawa before asking which he should open first. When Oikawa expressed that he didn’t care which he opened first, he opened the box on the bottom first. Inside was a loose sweater in Matsukawa’s favorite shade of blue, and Hanamaki smiled as he watched Matsukawa’s face light up.

_I hope that he smiles like that when he sees mine._

“This is great, Tooru. I love it,” he said as he held it up to his chest before folding it and carefully setting it back in its box, picking up Oikawa’s other present.

When Matsukawa spotted what it was, he burst out laughing, and Hanamaki couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

_I want to be the one to make him laugh like that._

“What is it?”

Hanamaki snapped back to attention when he heard Iwaizumi’s question and turned his attention to Matsukawa. “Yeah, let us see what it is, Mattsun.”

Hanamaki couldn’t help but burst into laughter as well when Matsukawa held up a t-shirt that had the words “Not Iwa-chan’s Boyfriend” printed across the front. Even Iwaizumi started laughing quite loudly—which was slightly uncharacteristic of him—but nobody minded, especially not Oikawa—who would do nearly anything to hear Iwaizumi’s laugh.

Iwaizumi’s gifts to Matsukawa were four bags of Matsukawa’s favorite imported chips that were hard to come by and a can of unicorn meat, the first of which elicited extreme appreciation and a declaration that, in regards to the genuine gift contest, Iwaizumi was winning, while the latter conjured yet another round of laughter from the boys.

“Sorry, Iwa, but Oikawa is in the lead right now for gag gifts,” Matsukawa said when they had all calmed down enough. Bumping Hanamaki with his shoulder, he said, “You should have saved that gift for Hanamaki, Hajime. He would have enjoyed it more than me.”

Hanamaki laughed while Iwaizumi said something about making a note about it. Hanamaki, however, was too preoccupied with his reemerging nerves to pay that much attention to what Iwaizumi had said.

When Matsukawa looked over at Hanamaki expectantly, he swallowed his nerves and slid the first box over to him. His genuine gift.

With bated breath, he watched Matsukawa carefully open it and look inside before blinking in surprise and looking at Hanamaki.

“Hiro, is this…” he trailed off, taking a deep breath to steady his voice before continuing, “is this the gag gift?”

Hanamaki could practically feel his heart shatter. He wanted to look away from Matsukawa’s piercing eyes, but he couldn’t, not even when he felt the first few tears begin to fall.

Immediately realizing his mistake, Matsukawa reached out to touch Hanamaki’s arm.

“Hiro, I—”

Matsukawa’s hand on his arm jolted him back to the situation.

“Don’t!”

Hanamaki could hear the others calling after him, could hear Oikawa and Iwaizumi asking Matsukawa what had happened, but none of that mattered. Matsukawa had been perfectly clear, and there wasn’t anything Hanamaki wanted more in that moment than to get out of that restaurant.

Which is why he had started running. He didn’t stop running until he had made it to his house, running inside and slamming the door shut in an attempt to release some of his awful overbearing emotions.

Attempt failed.

Falling onto his bed, Hanamaki felt the first real sob tear itself from his chest. The first was most definitely not the last, and he couldn’t stop the tears that continued to race down his cheeks, his sobbing progressing in volume the longer he cried.

_Why did I have to tell him? It was fine when he didn’t know. He didn’t need to know that I liked him—that I’m in love with him. I’m so selfish. I ruined his birthday. He’s going to hate me. No, he already hates me. He—_

Why was his door opening? Why was someone in his—

There was a hand on his back, rubbing gentle circles. Who was rubbing his back? Nobody should be home.

He sat up, turning towards the body that the hand belonged to and froze. Not knowing how to react, he stared back at the boy he had just ran from. He looked like he was trying to keep his breathing under control. Had he run all the way to his house?

Whether he didn’t trust that Matsukawa was actually there or he just couldn’t resist touching the other boy, Hanamaki reached out to carefully wipe at the beads of sweat collecting underneath Matsukawa’s curly black hair.

In response, Matsukawa gently grabbed Hanamaki’s wrist and pulled his hand away.

Hanamaki felt his heart break again, his reinflated hopes sinking once again. Matsukawa didn’t care for him afterall. Well, he did—he wouldn’t be here if he didn’t—but it wasn’t in the way that mattered. It wasn’t in the way that Hanamaki wanted him to care for him.

Before he could register what was happening, Matsukawa was wiping away Hanamaki’s tears with his hoodie’s sleeve.

“Did you mean it? What was in the box?”

Hanamaki wanted to punch him. “Do you think I’d be crying if I didn’t mean it?”

Matsukawa wiped the newest tears from his cheeks, looking at him guiltily. “Right. Stupid question.”

“Well?”

“Well what, Makki?”

“Well, what are you doing here? If you don’t feel the same, then what are you—”

“Hanamaki Takahiro, shut up.”

Startled, Hanamaki looked up at him. Before he could say anything or ask any questions, he felt warm fingers brushing against his neck. Trying to fight the blush that was creeping up into his face, he stared back at Matsukawa, unwilling—or unable—to break eye contact with him.

It wasn’t until Hanamaki felt something lightly thud against his chest that he realized what Matsukawa had been doing. Looking down, he could feel new tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. Only this time, they were a different kind of tears. They were tears of happiness, of disbelief.

It was the necklace Hanamaki had carefully set in the box. Looking up, he saw the matching piece dangling from Matsukawa’s neck—a rectangle shaped similar to a dog tag that had the words “You are my” inscribed above a hole shaped like a puzzle piece. Hanamaki was currently wearing the puzzle piece that would fill the hole in Matsukawa’s necklace, inscribed with the words “missing piece”.

Lost for words, Hanamaki couldn’t begin to formulate a response. And, he deeply regretted the response he finally did respond.

“The puzzle piece was supposed to be yours.”

Trying to keep from laughing, Matsukawa carefully touched the puzzle piece around Hanamaki’s neck. “Well, I think it’s more fitting that you have the puzzle piece. Besides, it looks better on you than it would on me.”

Starting to laugh, Hanamaki leaned forward and pressed his face into Matsukawa’s chest, feeling his heart skip a beat when he felt Matsukawa’s arms wrap around him and squeeze him tighter.

Mumbling against his chest, Hanamaki fought a smile as he spoke, “Fine, you can keep that one.”

The kiss he felt Matsukawa press to the top of his head made Hanamaki want to melt. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Wait, was it actually happening?

Hesitantly, Hanamaki spoke again, “You are agreeing to be my boyfriend, right?”

Feeling Matsukawa’s attempt to contain his laughter made Hanamaki blush again.

Looking up at his prospective boyfriend, Hanamaki attempted to defend himself. “Hey, don’t laugh. I only want to make it official and make sure that everything is laid out and clear and—”

Hanamaki went silent when he felt Matsukawa’s lips on his. If Matsukawa’s goal was to shut him up, then it was obviously working. It was over just as suddenly as it had began, and Hanamaki was left staring up at him, dumbfounded.

“It’s official. I sealed it with a kiss.”

And so it was. It was official. Hanamaki had a boyfriend, and that boyfriend was the only boy in the world that Hanamaki could picture by his side—his best friend, Matsukawa Issei. His missing piece.

“By the way, you won the contest.”

Hanamaki could have hit him. Instead, he laughed and happily kissed his boyfriend for the second—and certainly not the last—time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to LyreForSyren, who was the one who requested this oneshot in the first place and was the one who kept me on task throughout this. I hope you guys liked it, and I can't wait to put out more oneshots and some longer stories as well!


End file.
